The present invention relates generally to the field of container hosts, and more particularly to the management of a cluster of container hosts.
In the field of virtualization, container hosts are systems within operating systems that may create and manage containers, which are instances of images. Multiple container hosts may be grouped together to form a cluster. When a specific container is created from an image, the container may be placed on a selected container host by cluster management software. One problem with managing container hosts is providing images to hosts when requested without encountering delays due to bandwidth considerations.